A Lovely Way
by Mrs. Dianna Agron
Summary: Rachel has a way of showing Quinn how much she loves her. Warning: girl!peen fem!preg
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Lovely Way 1/?  
Author: mrsdiannaagron  
Rating: NC-17, this fic could get crazy!  
Length: 1,960  
Spoilers: None. So far.  
Summary: Rachel has a way of showing Quinn how much she loves her.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Quinn had just zipped up the books for her first class in her backpack, when she heard, her girlfriend for the last eight months, Rachel Berry's voice. But, she was sure she _had_ to be hearing things.

"What?" This was just _not_ possible! It took a moment. Then she closed her eyes, took a breath, and shook her head when she realized who she was. It _was_ possible!

"I said…I'm pregnant, Quinn. You know? I've got a bun in the oven? Knocked up? Um…let me think. Oh, yes! To quote the recent popular film, Juno, 'my eggo is preggo'!" The singer said the last euphemism a little too loud. Some people in the hallway stopped to gawk at the couple.

The blonde shushed the shorter girl, while giving the students in the hallway her patented 'Head-Bitch in Charge' glare, letting them know to go about their way. Turning back around and catching the eyes of the diva, she had so many emotions flashing in them, the taller girl sighed. What in the hell were they going to do? In an attempt to try to slow down time and process this new information, Quinn reached to grab her cell phone out of her locker, pulling her hand back just as the door was slammed shut.

"Don't you shush me, Quinn Fabray!" The Cheerio looked at the hand that was almost severely injured, actually grateful to Sue Sylvester and her boot camp like practices. They were the reason her reflexes were so sharp. She looked at her girlfriend, making sure her anger was apparent on her face.

"Damn it, Berry! You could have crushed my fucking hand! Do you have any idea what Coach Sylvester will put me through if I get injured so close to States?" The look on the brunette's face showed Quinn that she could care more. Rachel hated when the blonde called by her last name.

"Did you hear what I just said? Did you? I think my recent predicament, should have a higher level of importance than some asinine cheerleading competition!" The blonde certainly was not expecting her morning to go this way; she scoffed at the shorter girl's antics.

All she wanted right now was to _not_ have a very private conversation with her girlfriend in the very public hallway of, William McKinley High School. She could only imagine who was lurking in the shadows, someone like Jew-Fro, waiting for the next gossip to throw on his stupid little blog! The late bell had rung.

The Cheerio heaved her backpack on, grabbed the diva's arm, and went in search of an empty classroom to have this discussion. As she passed, occupied classroom after occupied classroom, she was becoming more frustrated with the singer. She had been trying the entire way, to free herself from the blonde's strong grip.

She was walking so fast, almost passed a place for them to talk. The girls' bathroom, the irony was not lost on her. This is where the couple always came to have their disputes. The blonde hurriedly searched the stalls for anyone who may have been straggling behind to get to class.

Once the coast was clear, she finally let the other girl's arm loose. As the diva rubbed her arm, Quinn took a couple steps back from her. The cheerleader wasn't quite sure how to start this conversation off. When the silence became unbearable, she stopped pacing and turned towards the singer.

"Are you sure?" She asked, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The diva gave the Cheerio an incredulous look.

"No, Quinn. I'm not," Her words had sarcasm, dripping from each one. "While in the middle of my morning routine, I stopped and thought to myself. I said, 'Self, what would be a great way to mess with Quinn's head today? What would _really_ make her sweat? And then it came to me! A pregnancy scare! That ought to do it." Quinn gave the look that let the other girl know that she was not amused.

"Of course I'm sure, Quinn! I practically bought out the entire inventory of pregnancy tests that Walgreens' had to offer! Do you really think that I would drop this sort of bombshell on you, without first checking to make sure?" She paused looking to the cheerleader for an answer.

The blonde's mine had been racing thorough Rachel's entire rant. She _knew_. She knew for a fact that she had been safe, which brought her current question to the already tense conversation.

"Is it mine?" She barely had time to blink, before the sting from the slap had her regaining her balance. The blonde had to check her anger before she locked eyes with her girlfriend. Rachel had never hit her before. The mixture of hurt and anger that went across the diva's face was enough to show the Cheerio that she had indeed, hit a nerve.

"Fuck. You, Quinn Fabray. Fuck you." Her voice was eerily calm. Rachel only swore when she was truly pissed off. The tears in the smaller girl's eyes, made the blonde want to gather her up in her arms, but for fear of another slap, Quinn decided against it.

"You _know_ that you were my first. That I gave you something that meant the world to me! I would never, ever do anything like that to you! I can't believe this, that you would question my monogamy." Rachel's tear were falling freely now.

"You are seriously going to stand there and accuse me, like I'm some trailer park hussy, who be so low as to pawn the pressures of parenthood on you, when the responsibility would actually lie with someone else?" She scoffed and tried to make her way to the door.

This snapped the cheerleader back to reality. She grabbed the diva around the waist halting her hasty exit. The diva shoved her back so quick it surprised her.

"Don't touch me." Rachel warned. The Cheerio already felt bad for the accusations. She thought they had merit.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm just in shock." She tried to convey her sincerity.

"I mean…we only had sex once. And it was the first time." This was crazy. She couldn't believe their luck; leave it to her and Rachel to be one of those eight out of ten to get pregnant the first time.

"Maybe, you would know this, if you paid more attention in health class, but all it takes is one time." It never failed that the brunette would shove the final grades from last year in her face. So what? Rachel finished with an A+, she still got her A. It was a lesser A, but an A all the same.

The blonde didn't like her the way her girlfriend was speaking to her right now. Sure, they were in a messed up situation. But, that was still no reason to be condescending. The blonde wasn't an idiot.

"Whatever. I know that! I just can't believe it happened to _us_. I'm just a kid! I don't know how to raise a baby. I barely have the patience at times to put up with your hysterics and tantrums!"

"Now, is not the time." Rachel replied pointedly.

"And what? Do you think that in addition to my already time consuming schedule, that I have been taking parenting classes? I'm just as oblivious to raising a child, as you are!" It still amazed the Cheerio at the level of shrieking her diva was able to get to.

The blonde's replied died on her tongue as she turned her attention to the bathroom door swinging open. A freshman in need of a potty break had unknowingly walked into something that no one should ever be in the middle of, a Berry-Fabray screaming match.

"GET OUT!" The girls screamed in unison. The freshman paled and quickly retreated, finding some other, unoccupied restroom, to relieve herself.

"I'm not ready for this. A kid, on top of Cheerios and school? I can't do it." Quinn said, after she was sure no one else was going to come barging in. She walked over to the sink, to lean on the counter for support. Suddenly she was feeling dizzy.

"Neither am I. I can't exactly audition for Julliard with a baby bump. Or go to auditions for Broadway with a baby strapped to my chest! This will throw off the 'Rachel Berry Road Map to Stardom' significantly. Children weren't scheduled for us until ages 26." Quinn shook her head at the memory of spending an entire Saturday, helping Rachel create the chart of their life. It was awful.

"So, what are you going to get an abortion?" The brunette had turn to glare, meeting the blonde's eyes in the mirror.

"I will slap you again, Quinn. I would never dream of aborting our child. Yes, he or she does come at a very inconvenient time, but we made the choice, this was one of the outcomes from our choice." The next part the blonde would have missed had she not been paying closer attention.

"Do you want me to get an abortion?" The diva spoke so, uncharacteristically, low. It was time for Quinn to pull her head out of her ass and be the person she would her child would be proud of.

The blonde quickly turned and gathered the smaller girl in her arms, putting a finger under her chin to force the girl to look at her. She needed to let the diva know that she would stand by her no matter what she decided. Yes, it was Quinn child. But, it was Rachel's body. She would make the final decision. And Quinn would be there for her the entire time.

"No, babe. No." She said letting Rachel know, she meant what she was saying. Steeling herself and speaking with conviction.

"I DO NOT want you to get an abortion. I will support you in whatever you decide is best." She stated, pecking the diva's lips.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Q." She leaned down placing a kiss on the full lips.

When the cheerleader tried to deepen the kiss, she met empty space. She opened her eyes just in time to see her girlfriend racing to the nearest stall. Confusion set in, until she heard the sounds of her girlfriend emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

She sighed. This was going to be awesome. Rachel absolutely despised throwing up. Quinn made a beeline for her bag, where she had her Cheerio water bottle, grabbing some paper towels. She made her way to her girlfriend.

When she entered the stall, Rachel was leaning back against the stall wiping her mouth with tissue paper. She turned to look at Quinn, as she slid down next to her on the floor.

"I hate thro…" The blonde cut her off.

"I know. Here." She handed the brunette the water. After she took a drink to rinse out her mouth, the singer spit the contents into the toilet. The blonde leaned forward to dab the sweat from her girlfriend's forehead. When she was done, the blonde shot the trash into toilet.

Quinn leaned back against the stall door, the diva grabbed the Cheerio's arm placing it around her, and then putting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm scared." The blonde placed a sweet kiss on the top of the brunette's hair, instantly met with the girl's shampoo. She let her head fall back against the door before replying.

"So am I, baby. So am I."

Review, please! I planned on doing a flashback chapter to give some background. Should I?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Lovely Way 2/?  
Author: mrsdiannaagron  
Rating: NC-17, this fic could get crazy!  
Length: 3908  
Spoilers: Sectionals.  
Summary: Rachel has a way of showing Quinn how much she loves her.

Warning: AU. girl!peen. fem!preg.

Author's Note: Hope this clears up any confusion the last chapter left. Sorry for the wait just wanted to make sure it was up to par. Also, wanted to say thanks for those who are reading and reviewing, I really appreciate the support. And for those who are just reading? You can review, too. I won't bite. ;) This chapter is pretty long, enjoy. The next chapter will be the final part of this flashback. Hope you enjoy the read!

_**

* * *

**_

_**1 month before…**_

Quinn hopped into her car and turned on the ignition. She backed out and made her way to her girlfriend's house. Girlfriend? She still couldn't believe that she had been dating Rachel _freaking_ Berry for the last seven months and was happy. Rachel made her so happy. She didn't think it was possible. She thought back on how they made it this far.

She knew with her…condition, that it would be hard for her to find someone to accept her for who she was and not think that she was some sort of freak. To her surprise, Rachel was that person. The diva accepted Quinn for everything that she was, the good and the bitchy.

Quinn Fabray was born with a penis. It was something in her bloodline that made some of the woman have penises where their clitorises should be. Before Quinn, the last person affected by this rare hereditary gene was her great-great grandmother. When she was old enough to understand, it was explained to her why she had a penis and a vagina. Her mother also explained to her that she would need to be very careful with the people she revealed herself with.

Rachel Berry is as self-absorbed as they come. She constantly talks about her talent and abilities that will one day put the town of Lima, Ohio, in her rearview. Rachel's ambition and drive caused her to be alienated by the popular crowd of WMHS, but she still hold her head high and never lets anyone deter her from her path. Quinn was the cause of the slushies, humiliating rumors, and constant ridicule. Even when she was teased, relentlessly, about her wardrobe and having two dads, the singer never let them see her cry.

Once Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, had joined Glee, yes it was under the strict orders to spy and destroy it from the inside, so Coach Sylvester could get the entirety of her budget back; she realized just how much she loved it. She loved having some place other than in her room, where she could let loose. Being a part of Glee, gave her the opportunity to see Rachel Berry in her element, the place where she belonged, the stage. She loved hearing the brunette belt out her renditions of popular songs and Broadway hits. It gave her goose bumps.

Rachel had suffered at her hands, and still she would try and befriend the blonde, after the Cheerio joined the glee club. That was just the way Rachel was, no matter what you did, she always found it in herself to forgive you for it. Quinn admired that about the smaller girl.

Quinn had dated guys. She was with Finn and Puck, both very popular and on the football team. While with Puck and Finn, she never felt that they were the ones to love her enough to handle her secret. When she fell for Rachel, the feelings she had for the diva, were ones that she hadn't felt before.

After the win at Sectionals, was when Quinn and Rachel had started hanging out more. Puck's parties, get-togethers at the Berry's, and trips to the mall, gave them plenty of opportunities to get to know each other than the annoying geek and the bitchy cheerleader. Quinn found out that Rachel was more than the talkative nerd; she had thought the smaller girl to be.

When Rachel was not at school, she calm…well calmer. She still talked a lot, but less. And when the Cheerio found out that the singer had other clothes that did not make her look like a spokes lady for the argyle fashion industry, she was relieved. The blonde was beginning to think that the girl's closet was filled with an endless amount of the checkered styled sweaters and those _ridiculously_ short skirts.

After spending more and more time together, Quinn was thrown by the strength of her feelings for the smaller girl. She lost count of the times that she had spent lost in thought and the diva was the cause. The Cheerio decided to talk to Santana and Brittany about her feelings for Rachel. They knew what she was going through, even with Santana trying to say otherwise.

"Really, Q? Man Hands?" Quinn growled at the nickname, even if she was the one to come up with it.

"Don't call her that." The blonde warned the Latina, who rolled her eyes at the head cheerleader defending the girl, whose life she had made a living hell.

"Whatever. But, Berry? C'mon! You could do so much better. She's a loser!" The blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I'm sure there would be plenty of hot ladies willing to accept you and your package." The Latina winked.

"I think Rachel is hot, Q." Santana turned to look at the dancer. "What? B, you can't be serious! Berry is _not_ hot."

"Yeah, she is. I think that she would be sexy underneath all that ugly clothing. You should tell her how you feel, Q. I've seen her look at you sometimes, the way San looks at me when she thinks no one is looking." That causes Quinn to chuckle and the Latina turned to glare at her.

Santana pouts at the dancer. "B, you can't just say things like that in front of people." The taller blonde bounces over to Santana and places a kiss on her cheek, throwing her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"Well, it's true. I love you and you love me. Everyone already knows. They just don't say anything because they're scared of you." The Latina just smiles and nods her head, feeling a little better at that thought of people scared of her. She loved living up to her 'cut a bitch' reputation.

"Ok, B." She places a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Aw!" Quinn sighs, earning her a glare from the brunette. "Shut it, man meat!"

"Hey!" Quinn yells.

"Ow! B! What was that for?" Rubbing the back of her head where she was hit.

"S, be nice." The head cheerleader sticks out her tongue at the Latina and smiles at the way the other blonde is able to maintain the resident badass, Santana Lopez.

"Sorry, Brit." Earning another kiss to the cheek.

"Well Quinn, if Man…" The blonde glared.

"My bad, that's going to take some getting used to. If, _Berry_ is who you want and you think you trust her with your secret, then you should grab her and tell her."

With her closest friends behind, Quinn leaves. She decides that now would be the best time for her to tell Rachel, before she loses her nerve. She flips a bitch and heads in the direction of the diva's house. She pulls in front of the house, jumps out, and heads up the driveway towards the window, she knows, leads to the singer's room. She pulls out her cell phone and quickly scrolls through her contacts, and hits send when she reaches the girl's number. She can hear the muffled ring tone coming up above, her smile grows when she can vaguely make out 'Fallin for You' by Colbie Caillat.

"Quinn?" The tired voice answers. "Hey." Quinn knows that her feelings aren't misplaced when she hears the other girl yawn and can only think of how adorable it sounds.

"It's late. What's wrong? Are you okay?" She can hear the level of worry rise in the diva's voice. "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk."

"Talk…at this hour? Are you drunk?" The blonde chuckles, "No."

"Are you high?" She laughs at that. Quinn looks up to the window and shakes her head.

"Berry, I can promise you, that I am in no way drunk or high. Calm down." She can practically hear the roll of the singer's eyes.

"Well, what else am I supposed to assume when you call me at…" She pauses; the Cheerio assumes she's checking the time. "1:52 in the morning, claiming to want to _talk_?"

"Can you come down and let me in?"

"Let you in? What are you talking about?" She hears the small sound of the sheets rustling, and then she sees Rachel at her window, and smirks. The diva ends the call and throws open the window.

"Quinn?" She asks in a harsh whisper. The blonde nods. "Hi, Berry."

"Don't 'Hi, Berry' me! What are you doing here? Do you want me to get grounded?"

"No! I told you I wanted to talk to you."

"What is so important that you need to creep under my bedroom window, like a thief in the night? I'll have you know, that we have an active neighborhood watch and one of my neighbors may have already contacted the Lima police."

"Well, I guess you better come let me in before they get here and I get arrested." The diva was grumbling something under her breath.

"Go wait at the front door and I will let you in. And be quiet!" She whispered shouted at the cheerleader.

When the brunette had finally cracked open the door, she yanked the blonde into the darkness of her house. The diva ordered her to take off her shoes, shushing her when she untied her shoes; apparently she was doing that too loud and may wake up her parents.

"If I get in trouble for this…" She grabbed the blonde's hand leading her up the stairs to her bedroom.

When they reached the door with the gold star, the singer quickly shoved the blonde inside, and locked the door. The diva left her side and Quinn stood still as she heard the brunette fumbling with something across the room. She realized what it was when the bedside lamp flicked on, giving the room a small glow. The Cheerio made her way over to the chair at the smaller girl's computer desk and took a seat. She glanced around the room, not meeting the other girl's confused stare, until she spoke.

"Well?" She turned, as the diva perched herself on her bed directly in front of Quinn.

"Well?" The cheerleader finds herself slightly amused at the small amount of anger that passed over the brunette's face. The singer rubbed her tired eyes.

"Don't play games, Quinn. What is so important that couldn't wait until a more appropriate hour to discuss?" She could hear the annoyed tone in the other girl's voice.

"Right. Ok then." Not one for beating around the bush, Quinn found her voice and spoke. "I like you, Berry." The brunette glared at her.

"I've told you in my room, it's Rachel."

"I forgot. Let me start over. I like you, Rachel." Santana was right, that did take some getting used to.

"I like you too, Quinn. I've really coming to enjoy our friendship. Is this what was of dire importance? Because I'm certain this…" The blonde holds up a hand, cutting her off.

"No, Rachel. I mean, I like _like_ you. As in, more than a friend." A look fell over the diva's face, letting the blonde know she was putting together the puzzle in her head.

"You like me?" The cheerleader nodded her head. "Wanting to date, like me?"

"Yes." A look of disbelief flashed for the blonde to see.

"Are you messing with me, Quinn? Because if this is all a part of some elaborate scheme to get me to admit my feelings for you," The blonde almost didn't catch the last part, the smaller girl was speaking so fast.

"You have feeling for me, too?" The diva didn't hear the question, since she was right in the middle of one of her long winded rants.

"So you could in turn use them against me, I swear...I will never forgive you."

The Cheerio did not like what the diva was implying. She thought that they had come further than that in their friendship, but apparently she was wrong.

"Would you stop with the dramatics for one second, please? I'm not trying to screw you over. I was trying to be honest with you. But, you can't seem to grasp the idea that I may actually have real feelings for you!" She jumped up, hurt that the smaller girl would still think of her in that way.

"Well, forgive me," She jumped up to match Quinn's defensive stance. "For finding it a little hard to believe that the ring leader in tormenting me, for the last 2 years, who up until recently could not even be in the same room as me, without hurling some sort of painful insult, is now confessing some deep seated affection!"

Quinn crosses the room, takes the other girl by her shoulders, and gently makes her take a seat on the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, she takes the small hands in hers. When Rachel's eyes meet hers, she starts.

"Rachel, I know that I've been a bitch since forever, but I'm telling you the truth." The cheerleader gives the diva, letting her to know to listen.

"My feelings for you are genuine. I don't have a clue when they started but, they are there." She waited seeing if the diva was going to interrupt, when she didn't he blonde continued.

"You're beautiful. I know I've spent the last couple of years trying to convince you otherwise, but it's true. You are gorgeous. Everything about you is. Your ability to see the good in people, when they can't even see it themselves, even when they have treated you as bad as I have. The way you know what you want in life and already have the ambition to go for it, is sexy. You're not afraid to defend what you believe, no matter who you are up against. You speak you mind, even though not everyone wants to hear it." The diva chuckles at that.

"The crazy weird way you are able to be so expressive through your eyes. Your hair and your nose, you may not believe that last one, but I couldn't picture you without that nose. Your smile makes me melt, if I could see that smile from now until however long, would make me so happy." Tears are shimmering in the singer's eyes.

"And your lips?" Quinn takes a second to control her breathing; those lips do things to her. "I've wanted to kiss your lips for weeks. Just wanting to see if they are as soft as they look." The diva blushes at the statement.

"You can." The singer spoke, softly.

"I can what?"

"Kiss me." The blonde's head spins at the thought. While looking in the eyes for any signs of protest, when she sees none, Quinn leans in and places the softest kiss she can muster, on the very lips that she has been dreaming about. When they connect, she thinks that they are just as soft as they look.

A reluctant Quinn, pulls back when she feels some of the diva's tears fall unto their connected lips. Releasing one of the smaller hands, she reaches up to wipe them away.

"I want to date you, Rachel." The diva searches her eyes and nods. "Ok."

A few weeks later, Rachel invited all the glee girls and Kurt, of course, over for a sleepover at her house. After a particularly rowdy night of movies, Truth or Dare, and Never Have I Ever, fueled by some sketchy liquor Santana had managed to get her hands on.

With the rest of the club passed out downstairs, the cheerleader and the diva found them upstairs making out in the smaller girl's bed. A place that her dads had told her was off limits due to the news of their daughter, now dating the cheerleader. Even though, Rachel had been very honest with her fathers, letting them that she was in no way ready to lose her virginity so soon in the girls' newfound relationship.

With the combination of the alcohol, her girlfriend writhing underneath her, and the small hand roaming over her body, Quinn wasn't in complete control, like she would have been had she'd been sober. The blonde stopped when she felt Rachel's body suddenly go stiff, pulling back she thought she had crossed a line, since was rounding second base for the first time, under the diva's clothes.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, worried.

"Um, nothing. Just…what is that?" Quinn, then realized, in her excitement to spend the night with her girlfriend without the girl's fathers around, she forgot to pack her underwear. The special underwear, that helped hide her member if a situation would arise, and she became hard. Trying to throw the girl off, she gave a confused look to the diva.

"What? I don't feel anything." The blonde moves to resume, hoping the smaller girl would drop the issue. "That." The singer brushed her thigh against the blonde's dick. Quinn froze.

"You don't feel that? It's jabbing me in my leg. Do you have something in your pocket?" She looks down in between their bodies. Quinn pulls back quickly, before Rachel can get a glimpse of her girlfriend's extra part forming a tent at the lap of her sweats.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" She was concerned at the blonde's sudden retreat. The diva moved next to her girlfriend at the foot of the bed, who had her elbows resting on her knees, and her head in her hands.

"Quinn?" She tried to get the blonde to look up, she wasn't budging. "Baby, are you okay?" Rachel moved the blonde hair out of her face, becoming even more confused at the small cries coming from her girlfriend.

"Quinn, what is going on?" Hearing the worry in the diva's voice, the blonde wipe her eyes and faced her.

"I'm a fucking freak, that's what's going on!" The cheerleader scoots away on the bed, distancing herself from the brunette.

"I don't understand." The blonde scoffed. "Of course you don't understand! No one would understand this shit." She waves her hand in the direction of her lap.

The diva moves closer to her girlfriend. "Hey, can you just calm down? Talk to me." She reaches to hold the cheerleader's hands in hers.

The blonde took a calming breath and began to explain to the worried what it was that had her so upset.

"Some of the women in my family have been known to be affected by a rare trait, which causes them to, in addition to vaginas…" She paused, slightly. "Well, they have penises where there clits should be." She looked at the diva to gauge her reaction the news; the girl's face was blank.

"It skipped my mother and my sister was not affected by it, either. I wasn't so lucky." The diva's mouth was wide open; it took some time before she spoke.

"So…what you are trying to tell me is that you were born with female _and _male genatalia?"

"Yes." The diva shook her head. "Quinn, if you don't want to tell me what is _actually _bothering you, that's fine. But, don't lie." It was clear that the singer didn't fully believe her girlfriend.

"Rachel, I'm being serious. Why would I want to make something like this up, because I want you to see me as a freak and break up with me? No. This is for real. What do you think was poking you in the leg?"

"Prove it." The blonde looked to the singer, questioningly. "What?"

"If what you are telling me is true, then show me. Prove it." The Cheerio shook her head.

"No." She stated firmly. "The only way I'm going to believe you is if you prove it to me. So, show me." The blonde moved across the room, turning red at the request.

The diva stalked over to the cheerleader in an attempt to remove her pants. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, fighting with the brunette to keep her pants up.

"I want proof of what you are telling me." The diva got a nice grip on the blonde's sweats and had almost succeeded in pulling them out of the taller girl's grasp.

Wanting to this on her own terms, Quinn sighed. "Alright, just stop. I'll show you." The singer reclaimed her spot on her bed, triumphantly.

The blonde inhaled and exhaled deeply, before loosening the drawstrings. When the pants were below her crotch, the diva cried, "Oh, shit."

"Yeah, I know." The blonde was scared what the singer was going to do, now that she had her proof. "You are really big."

Quinn nodded her head, "I know." The shocked look still had not left her girlfriend's face. "Huge even."

Quinn quickly returned her pants to her hips and tied the string. "It's rude to stare, you know?" When she noticed the singer was still staring at her crotch.

"Hmm?" She asked, still focusing on the lap of the blonde's pants. "My eyes are a little higher, Berry." Irritation was evident in her voice.

Rachel snapped out of her penis/vagina induced haze, "With what just took place, I will let that slide."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you just break up with me now?" The diva was confused. "Who said anything about breaking up? Do you want to break up?" The cheerleader took a spot next to her on the bed. "I would understand if you wanted to, Rachel. This is a lot to handle. I just thought that you would. You know, considering."

"I'm shocked, yes. Stunned is definitely what I am right now. But, I don't want to break up with you. You make me so happy." The blonde smiled and moved closer. "I'm aware that I can be a bit much sometimes and you don't break up with me every time that I have a tantrum, and storm from a room. You come after me and try to calm me down. I'm happy with you. You deal with the good and bad, better than my fathers at most points. I can accept this. It different, but I can't hold something against you when you were born this way."

"You sure?" Rachel leaned over and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'm sure. How about we get some sleep?" The diva stood up, moved to pull to the covers back, and slipped into bed. The Cheerio took her place behind the smaller girl, as the big spoon, she slipped an arm around the brunette. Quinn let sleep take over, feeling secure in her decision to reveal herself to the smaller girl.

The Cheerio was suddenly ripped from her dream state when she heard the other girl's voice. "Quinn?" The singer had one last thing on her mind. "Hmm?" The blonde answered, sleepily.

"When we do take the next step in our relationship and make love, you will need to make sure that you take it very slow." The taller girl lifted her head slightly. "What?"

The diva sighed. "With your size and me being a virgin, I'm expecting there to be some slight discomfort. You know, when we get there." The blonde lowered her head back to her pillow.

"Baby, are we there yet?" The brunette shook her head.

"Not even close."

"Then go to sleep." She stated closing her eyes. "But…"

"No buts. Though so you know, when the time does come I've not considered anything other than making sure that you are comfortable in every way." Rachel gushed. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Sweet dreams, Rach."

How was it? I await your thoughts!


End file.
